


Dreams never end

by GreenLily (TitaniSword)



Series: One Piece| Dreams [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Arashi - Freeform, Botan Yugyao, Kekkai Renge, Kekkai Seoul, Marine Captain Nanako, Multi, kazumi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitaniSword/pseuds/GreenLily
Summary: Was I supposed to be born in this world? NoAm I going to make sure that nothing changes due to my presence? Also noAm I going to make sure that Monkey D. Garp is not gonna kill us with his training and that I'm gonna live a life with no regrets? Hell yes!





	1. Prologue

Seven years earlier  
[Otylla, West Blue]

 

„Okay, we should be safe here,“ whispered the small boy as he somehow managed to board the marines ship without them noticing.He could still hear the screams of the others as they were killed merciless. He cursed.

„It's gonna be okay,“ he whispered to the small bundle.He didn't know why he needed to say it out loud.Was it to reassure himself or the small bundle that most likely had no idea what was happening?Most likely himself.

The boy was glad that his little sister won't have to live with the nightmares of the destruction of their Island.If she was gonna live at all. He looked at the girl in his arms.She was so small and fragile and he promised that he was gonna protect her no matter what. He doesn't care about a few marines.He'll kill them if it's to protect her.He'll do everything for her, consequences be damned.

He is absolutely sure that someone up there hates him.Otherwise he wouldn't have been reborned in this world of all places or maybe this was his punishment for whatever bad thing he did in the other life.  
After all look at his life, sure he died but he did got another shot. He didn't know if he should be glad or not that he was reborned in the world of One Piece. But looking at his life now he didn't want anything else but find the god who is in charge of him, find him and kick him in the ass.

His thoughts were intrerrupted by his little sister crying and he gasped. He tried everything to stop her crying but she just wouldn't.Oh, damn! 

Was she serious, now?!She started with the screaming exactly when they almost reached land and they almost escaped the marines. 

Really?!

Someone really did hate him. Let's see what gods does he know in this world that might have a grudge on him...

Enel? Yeah, probably Enel.

„Oi, brat stop with the noise already!“

Are you damn serious right now?!! Out of all marines, did it have to be Monkey D. Garp.And wait a second...  
„You knew we were here?“  
„Of course I knew it! You brats are hundred years too early to sneak up on me. Now calm her down before someone else hears her.“  
„Thats it? You're not going to report us or anything?“ the boy asked supiciously.

Looking at him the boy realized how terrifying Monkey D.Garp was. With a large body and a glare that scared the shit out of the pirates.Well, he did go 1v1 with Gol D. Roger.  
Garp sighed.“I'll get her something to eat.“

And a few minutes later the baby was once again slepping soundlessly.The boy didn't ask where Garp got the bottle of milk but he didn't care, He was exhausted. But not exhausted enough to not make the marine drink a little from the milk himself. He only knew Monkey D. Garp as a character on a manga, people were much more complicated.

„You should rest too, brat. I'll make sure no one comes in here. We'll reach Fuusha tonight and then we'll discuss your living arrangments.“  
„Garp-san, thank you very much,“ exclaimed the boy with a deep bow like his mother taught him.  
„Oh yeah, knew I forgot something what is your name, brat?"  
„Seoul.Kekkai Seoul"


	2. Chapter 2

7 years Later

 

During my stay here I was sure of three things. 

ONE: At some point in my life I died and someone up there decided that I get another shot at life but in the world of One Piece as Kekkai Range an orphan at the church in Fuushia village.

TWO: Monkey D. Luffy, someone who used to be only an character in the said manga is my best friend and a literal ray of pure sunshine. He needs to be protected at all times and sometimes even from himself and sometimes from his crazy grandfather. Which brings me to number three: Apparently, being Luffys only friend meant that he gets to torture me too. Ooops, sorry. Garp names it future training to become strong marines. Sure.  
After all, what sane person would throw two six years old in a deep, dangerous ravine? 

Bless Sengoku for finding the original training schedule that Garp prepared. I really don't want to think what he had planed. I only found out because Garp kept muttering something about an avalanche and the less I think about it the more sane I stay.(And the less nightmare I have).

After five near death escapes, four ten foot bears ( How are the animals in this forest so big anyway?) trying to slice our tiny, tiny bodies, three falls, two mistakes in thinking that a venomous,huge snake is a rope and one long road back, Luffy and I were in the warmth and safety of the Party Bar and Makino looking at our cuts and injuries.  
Even before I met her, Makino was someone I always liked. She was sweet, kind, gentle and loving. And she took care of a kid that wasn't her own. No wonder Shanks fell for her. Or was that just fanfiction? Anyway...  
"Garp, I really wish you'd stop this foolish training.Both of them are just kids, really now."  
"Bwahahaha," laughed Garp at Sister Teresa's suggestion." How else are they going to be strong marines, Tera?"  
"If they even get the chance to enroll! Your training is too hard for such children! I've told you thousands of times."  
"They're fine," responded Garp waving a hand in Sister Teresa face, which made her eye twitch just a tiny bit. You wouldn't even see it, if you didn't know Sister. Of course, Garp being Garp ignored the twitch. "They are tougher than my training"  
Sister Teresa sighed as if expecting the response and she probably was. 

Who in the world is Sister Teresa you ask? Well, since Luffy has Makino to take of him, I have Sister Teresa. I lived at the only orphanage in the village and the kids there are being taken care by the church. There was just Sister Teresa and the priest but the priest is so old he barely comes out of his room so is really, just Sister Teresa.

We aren't many kids there,maybe five at the most but we really don't make her job any easier.

Sister Teresa is about Garp 's age with white hair and wrinkles and eyes that told you they've seen a lot of things in this world and she has this aura that says she won't deal with no nonsense. You wouldn't want to make her angry. She reminds me a little how I imagined Professor McGonnagal.

"But Grampa, I don't wanna be a marine.I'm gonna be a pirate!"

Three guesses who said this.   
"You're going to be a marine!"  
"Pirate!"  
"Marine!"  
"Pirate!"  
"Marine!"

Makino laughed at the two of them. The two Monkeys continued like this for a few minutes then Garp announced that he needs to head back to headquarters. I tried to ignore the way Luffy face fell. Sure, Garp pretty much tortured him with his training but it was the only family he had.

The days continued on without anything important happening. I tried to spend my time with Luffy as much as I could but Sister Teresa had insisted that starting with lessons was important. No one but Botan agreed. 

I think a brief introduction of the others at the orphanage is important here. So here it goes:   
First one is Sonya. She is the oldest out of all of us, 19 and she could have already left but decided to help Sister Teresa. She cooks for us and teaches us and all that. Sister Teresa and Sonya don't know it but I heard them fighting about someone that Sonya is most likely waiting for. A boy. Sonya thinks he'll come back, Sister Teresa thinks he's probably dead. It's kind of like a tragic love story.   
Anyway, Sonya is beautiful. She reminds me of Makino a tiny bit. Of course, none of their features match. Sonya has golden hair, Makino has dark green. Sonya has bright blue eyes, Makino dark brown. And yet both of them show such a kindness and gentleness that I only saw in my mother from my other life.

I think I already mentioned Botan. Botan Yugyao is Sister Teresa's goddaughter. Like us she is a orphan. Her parents were enrolled into marines but died on a mission. Botan, even at the age of seven is beautiful and she is smarter than anyone I've ever met and she knew it which also made her the most arrogant person I've ever knew.In both lives. She has long silver hair that she usually wears it in a braid. Her eyes are a beautiful bright green that sometimes reminded me of a meadow. Um, Botan and I get along as well as Sanji and Zoro do. We go at each other's throats all the time but despite that she is still family. 

Then there is Arashi, which his name doesn't match at all. You knkw since Arashi means storm, as far as I can remember.Arashi is one of the most generous kid in here. He is also someone that the older kids around here pick on. Him and Luffy. He is also always around Botan. (Read: Botan beats every boy who picks on Arashi) You wouldn't see one without the other and it's really sweet how Botan is so protective of him. All of us are, really since he is the youngest out of all of us. He does remind me of Luffy. He has the same big smile and black hair (only Arashi's is really curly) and is really cute how he can see the good in every person.

Then there is Kazumi-chan, with a really weird bright pink hair ( I shouldn't talk, I have bright golden eyes that made me think that I'm somehow related to Mihawk but the shape of the eyes don't really match. Nothing does not even the colour.) Kazumi was the kind of girl who names giant, murderous Sea Serpents that would-not-hestitate-to-rip-you-apart as Hebi-kun. She is smaller than every one else and everyone protects her.

Remember whenbI said that we started woth the lessons? Well, no matter what world you're into, maths was boring. It always will be boring and it also probably didn't help that I already knew these things. Which, in my opinion wasn't such a big deal if I skipped this class. So, I did. But I had to be smart with this. I have to have a strategy for this. I couldn't just skip every lesson because then Sister Teresa would notice. Also, I needed to be present at least the first ten minutes of the class. And then slowly, I could sneak out. Normally, Kazumi wanted to come with but each time I take her with me, we get caught. She is as silently as a bomb that one.

The sneaking part was easy. Sister Teresa would realize that I was gone only too late. When I'm far away and she can't catch me.   
I don't know what made me but today I wanted to go to the docks.   
The dock was unusually quiet. Normally, you can always hear merchants shouting prices of what they got and there were one or two fishermen singing. The reason was quite clear.   
Anchored at one of the docks it was the unmistakable ship of Red Hair Shanks. The jolly Roger was a give away. Which was great! My presence didn't change the story.   
I hid behind one of the barrels closest to the crew without being seen.   
One blonde guy with lips,that reminded so much Usopp it was ridiculous (Yasopp. It was obvious. If not fir his uncanny resemblence to Usopp then the fact that he had his name written on the bandanna),nudged Shanks in my direction. 

Damn observational Haki. Shanks smile grew and maybe it was my imagination but I think, he winked at me.  
"We promise," started Shanks " that we are here in peace. We just want to rest a bit from the journey, before heading to Grand Line. If you show us to the nearest bar you won't even know we're here."  
"Come on, Mayor. I'm sure they're good guys! Oops, I mean, I'm not here."

If I was watching anime right now I would have a deadpan expression and a sweet drop at the back of my head but I don't. So I settled for a facepalm. I decided to not let Luffy take the burn by himself so I got out from my hiding spot and shouted  
"He's right!"

“Alright,” said Makino reluctantly “I’ll show you and your crew to the bar, captain."  
Now I'm sure that I didn't imagine it and I swear that from the corner of my eye I saw the red-hair captain throw me a grin and thumbs up.Of course, Shanks approval wasn’t really what I thought of when I saw Sister Teresa scowl.

Oh dear, I’m in trouble


	3. Romance Dawn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this a long chapter. I hadn't proof read the thing yet. So it might have mistakes

Just like the past few weeks since the red-haired arrived at the bar was filled with music and laughter. 

Makino warmed up to the captain considerably and had no problem letting Luffy and I to get close to said captain. And I was more than relieved to know that Shanks is just the same person he had been when I saw him for the first time on these manga pages . 

The thought that Shanks might be someone cruel and evil like Blackbeard just because of my presence did not sit well with me. 

Of course he isn't. I mean, sure he scared the hell out of Luffy [and me] when they first met but that was because apparently he is very over-protective of the Straw-hat and guess what does Luffy wants to inspect the first thing? That's right THE hat.

Luffy touching the hat triggered a Domino effect. Luffy wanted to take a look at Shanks' hat, Shanks out of a hangover [there was no way he wouldn't have a hangover after the amount of alcohol he drank.] grabbed Luffy rather roughly, which made him scream, which made Makino scream, which made me kick Shanks in shins.  
Makino hearing stories about how cruel pirates can be (most likely from Garp) was probably too scared to say anything but Shanks only laughed. After all it was Shanks.

"-and that's how the other crew ended up running away."  
Shanks was just finishing a story that I really didn't listen to. It didn't really matter anyway because Luffy already had stars in his eyes like Shanks was the most awesome thing since meat was invented.  
"Wow, next time take us with you!"  
Shanks smiled. " Hmmmm, I don't think so."  
"Huh? Why?!"  
" You are a scaredy cat. You'll probably end up hiding behind the firecracker over there and watch her as she attacks their shins."

I could feel my twitch. Shanks loved to mess with me just as much as he liked to mess with Luffy. The only difference was that I don't give in to every thing he says. Shanks was like that annoying older brother that wouldn't leave you alone until he sees you extremely annoyed. 

"That's not true!" protested Luffy. "If I can prove to you that I don't need Renge to protect me will you take me woth you?"  
"Sure,sure."  
The glint in Luffy's eyes should probably worry me but at the moment I was a little concentrated too remember everything that happened at the beginning.

A bandit attacked Shanks, he captured Luffy, Shanks lost an arm. It's been such a long time since I've read the manga that there were many missing information. 

It was annoying. I had that feeling that I was forgetting something important. Something that makes Luffy Luffy but I couldn't remember what.

It was only too late that it was that I remembered what I was missing. 

It happened the day when I wasn't with him to tell him how stupid the idea was. I had to stay after class since Botan thought I needed to be punished for the fact that not only did I skip the class but also put my life in danger and she managed to convince Sister Teresa to make me stay after class. I had to wipe the boards, the floor and make sure each material that was used for the class is in the right place and to scratch the gum from under the desks.  
The pirates were just preparing to gather the supplies for the next island. According to Shanks this was the last time they stop here,which was kinda sad. I got used to their presence here. 

I probably could have made it fast enough to stop Luffy but Botan insisted to stay with me and make sure I did everything without a mistake and sometimes she made me do all over again. Which was annoying but I didn't argue with her. Botan is stubborn so it would only make her take her time.

The red-haired pirates were on their ship and just like the first time I saw the pirates it was Yasopp that sensed my presence first.  
" Hello little lady," greeted Yasopp with a grin.  
I won't lie besides Shanks, who was spending most of his time annoying Luffy and me, Yasopp was one of the pirates who I actually came to care about. Also, it didn't hurt that he was teaching me how to shoot with a gun. And according to him I was actually good. I had a good eye, like he keeps saying each time I get the bulls-eye. 

"How come you're so late?"  
"Detention with Botan."  
"Isn't she the same age with you?"  
"Well, she's actually older, which means for her that she can boss us around. Which means that I have to stay after class and scratch the gum under the tables. Which is gross."

Yasopp wanted to say something and by his grin, he wanted to tell a stupid joke but a yell interrupted our conversation. Which was good for Yasopp, I was not scared to attack his shins if he said something stupid.  
"Alright!" Yelled Luffy from a barrel with a knife in his eye. "Today is the day I'm gonna prove to you guys that I'm not a coward!"  
He had a knife in his hand. Why did he have a knife in his hand?!

"Hey look, Luffy is gonna do something." Grinned Shanks and suddenly I remembered what was missing. 

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU DARE-"  
"IT HURTS!! "  
"YOU IDIOT!!"  
Both Shanks and I rushed to him. 

His eye was bleeding bad and I didn't know if I should be glad that he didn't loose his eye or annoyed that he'd be this stupid and go this far just to prove something to Shanks. But then I remember that this was Luffy, the same boy who didn't stop chasing after another boy even of the other boy tried to kill him multiple times.

"It didn't hurt at all," said Luffy one hospital trip later. Well, I'm using the word hospital loosely it actually was just Hikumo , the old man, who had the most experience in things like this. Also the old man, who already knew both of us since we visit him frequently. But Hikumo said that the cut wasn't so bad besides the fact that he was gonna have a scar there which yeah, that was what was missing. I forgot. 

Later today we were back at Makino's bar with Luffy eating a big portion of his favourite meat [ the whole meat that Makino had on the menu actually] and trying to convince Shanks and I that it didn't hurt. None of us believed him.

"Stupid don't do that again," scolded Shanks.  
"But you said that if I can prove to you that I am not scared you'll take me with you. You said so!"

Shanks sighed.  
"Luffy," I started slowly getting him to look at me "being a pirate is more than going recklessly in a fight."  
"The little lady is right!" Chimed in Lucky."There also parties and adventure.Don't forget on every island is an adventure!"  
"Being an pirate is also about being free!"  
"Take me with you, Shanks. Please!"

"Come on captain' where the harm?" Lucky said this .  
"Yeah, I'm sure it won't do any harm." Yasopp  
"I agree!"  
Um, I didn't know the name of the pirate who said this but Shanks wasn't impressed by them.  
"Okay," said Shanks " One of you stay behind and I'll take Luffy with us."

"Nevermind."  
"Yeah, forget it."  
" What were we talking about?"  
"Traitors!" Screeched Luffy angry at the retreating pirates. I giggled.

"Luffy," started Ben. Ben Beckman was Shanks first mate. He was usually quiet and enjoyed the madness but when he was talking he had some kind of charisma that made you listen to him. "You have to think about captain view. He takes you with him and something happens to you, he'll feel like it's on his head. The waters are dangerous."

Yeah, Ben had a point. A good point. And it would have been even better if Shanks didn't turn behind and make a face at Luffy right after Ben finished saying this.  
"I still think he just likes to mess with me," grumbled Luffy.  
"Oh, come on, Lu." I said finally getting off my chair and going next to him. "Can you blame Shanks? It's fun messing with you."  
Luffy narrowed his eyes at me and through gritted teeth he said " You are supposed to be on my side. You are my friend."  
"I'm your friend," I replied, bobbing my head, "but that hardly means that I always have to be on your side, you know. Sometimes we can be on different sides and still be friends."  
"No, you can't. It's like saying a marine and a pirate can be friends."  
"Well, a pirate and a marine can be friends."

"No, they can't!"  
"Yes, they can!"  
"Can't!"  
"Can!"  
"Can't!"  
"Can!"  
"Can't!"  
"Can!"  
"Can't!"  
"Can!"  
"Can't!"  
"Can!"

 

We would have continued this for a much longer time if we weren't interrupted. It wasn't a surprise for anyone in the bar, the pirates and Makino were used to see us contradicting each other. One time - I actually don't remember how it came to this subject- Luffy said that you can catch a fish even without bait. We kept at it for almost two hours when Shanks got enough of it and said to go fishing to see who was right. Shanks was the jury. I won when all the fish came to my rod and none to Luffy. He got mad that he lost the argument so he pushed me in the river but that is another story.

Anyway, we were interrupted from our 'you-can-you-can't' by something that I really should have seen it coming but again I totally forgot about. Mountain Bandits. Big, scary, smelly mountain bandits. They were lanky with unshaven beards and unkempt hair and the smell, my god the smell. They were stinking of alcohol.

"Get out of my way, brats." Glared the leader at us.  
"Hey, we're not-"  
I quickly stepped on Luffy's foot and moved it out of the bandits way. I got us next to Yasopp. It was scary. I never saw them this serious. Everything was so silent and serious.  
I didn't like it.

Makino was shaking when they reached her bar. It was like the first day with Shanks all over again the only difference was that this bandit wasn't as charming as Shanks at all. 

"We are bandits," bragged the lanky one who I assumed was the chief of them. "We're not looking to cause any trouble. We just wanna but 10 barrels of Sake."  
"I'm so sorry," answered Makino shaking " but we are out of Sake."  
"Oh? That's strange, then what are they drinking? Is it water?"  
"It's Saks but that's all we have."  
"I'm sorry about that, " Shanks apologized to the bandit, whose name I still can't remember. Higarashi? Hitoshi? Hibiki? No that's not right.  
"Looks like we've finished all the same here. Here, if you don't mind take the last bottle."

The bandit took the small bottle and eyed it and for one small second I thought that everything was going to be okay but then he smashed the bottle in Shanks face. Makino was scared. More than at the beginning, the bandits were grinning and the others were silently watching their captain. Luffy stopped eating whatever strange fruit he found. And wait a minute isn't that fruit... Oh God. Well it was supposed to happen I guess.

"One bottle is not enough! Just who do you think I am? Don't take me so lightly. See this?"  
A wanted poster. Higuma his name was Higuma. "My head is worth eight million beri. I'm one of the prime fugitives here and I've killed 56 people before you bastards. Now that you know who I am, don't mess with us again. "  
"After all," started another bandit just as lanky as the first one with a grin " mountain bandits and sea pirates don't mingle very well."

Shanks didn't listen. Instead he just picked up the broken bottom of the bottle from the floor. "I'm sorry, Makino, the floor is all wet."  
"It's okay,captain. I'll clean it."

The bandit grinned.  
With a swish of his sword he broke all the bottles behind Makino. The action surprised me, I took a step backward with a yelp until I bumped into someone. A someone that clearly wasn't my age but also not the age of the other bandits. A someone with his hair jet-black, a scowl that will be turned into a sunny smile someday, a deathly glare and a couple of freckles on his face. 

Are. You. Kidding. Me?!

"Sorry," I apologized to the boy but he just shoved me away, scowling at me. Well, that went well.  
The bandits left the bar laughing; the boy following behind them and me still stunned that this was my first meeting with Portgas D. Freaking Ace.  
The pirates were laughing at their captain, Makino still worried and Luffy angry that the bandits made a fool out of his friend. 

I didn't listen to any of that. I also totally ignored when Luffy angrily wanted to leave the bar but was put to a stop by Shanks and his arm was stretching. 

It was only the surprise yell of the pirates that I started to pay attention again. At Luffy and at the pirates and their captain.  
"What's going on?" I asked confused.  
"Renge, this is bad! I ate the bad fruit and now I can't be a pirate! Do something!"  
"Uh..." 

I knew what he was talking about in general. The Gomu Gomu Fruit, actually all devil fruits, steals the eater the ability to swim. Which is kinda bad when you want to become a pirate. I still looked at Shanks to explain it to me. 

"Devil Fruits are rare. We happened to find one on our last sail. The one who eats the fruit, however loses his ability to swim."  
"It's not like Luffy had any to begin with so it's not a big loss."  
"Hey!"  
"Well, it's true. But what's the matter, usually you Listen carefully to this kind of stuff."  
"She was too mesmerized with the boy," teased Yasopp. "Look she's blushing. How cute."  
"Boy? What boy?"  
“It doesn't matter,” I answered and the pirates grinned. I groaned, I was aware what was coming and Luffy grinned too because the pirates usually tease him and I guess this is Karma for joining the pirates.  
“Renge-chan, if you like a boy you should just tell him!”  
“But you need to make sure he treats you right!”  
“If not go ahead and attack his shins!”  
“But if you want to have more fun with him make sure to wear protection!”

Oh my god! I'm pretty sure my were burning by then.Luffy didn't get it.  
“Protection?Like an armour? Why would you want she want use protection when she plays with him?”

Can someone please come in and end me? At least I won't have to endure this converstion.  
The day went on normally and the pirates left to do some last errands before leaving for their journey. It will be quiet without them.Just like how it is now. 

Makino's bar was too empty, too quiet. Just Luffy and me and Luffy playing bored with glass where he used to have some juice with ice. Unlike Luffy, I asked Makino for some tea and some Dango that Makino always has hidden for me.  
“Are you lonely without Shanks, Luffy?”  
“Why should I? I still have Renge! Besideds I haven't forgiven them for the incident a few days  
ago.They were such cowards!”  
“Really?I think they were brave.”  
“Yeah, me too. Shanks was really cool.”  
“You are girls. You don't know it but they are times when you have to fight for yourself.”  
“Yeah, well there are times when you don't have to fight at all.”  
“Not true!”  
“True!”  
“Not true!”  
“True!”  
“Not true!”  
“True!”  
“Not true!”  
“True!”  
“Not true!”  
“True!”

 

“You are at it again?Don't know when to shut it” asked a voice and Luffy forgot about our argument for a moment thinking it was Shanks. Except, it wasn't.The bandits were back. And this time no matter how much I looked between them, I couldn't see Ace with them. Maybe he didn't want to come this time.  
“I see the pirates aren't here,” said Higuma with a grin “We want to drink!”  
I gulped. These bandits were not like Dadan and the others. I knew that but if Ace was with them it means that they beong i the same group right?

“Seriously, those pirates were such cowards! They couldn't even fight back. I really hate those types of men.Maybe next I should teach him a lesson,”bragged the bandit.

Luffy was angry. Glaring at the glass with his fists clenched so hard his knuckles became white.  
“Luffy,” I whispered to him but he didn't listen.  
“Shut up,” yelled Luffy at the bandits “ don't you dare talk about Shanks and the others like that!”  
“What was that brat?”  
“You heard me!”

Things were happening too fast for me react. In one moment Luffy was grabbed by the collar and dragged outside. I yelled at them to let him go, even hit one of them in the shins but none of this worked. Luffy was being attacked in the middle of the village and no none was moving to help him.No one beside Makino, who all she could do was to call Mayor Wood-Slap.

“Leave him alone!”  
“Leave him alone? You were there little girl, you saw that he started it.”

I tried to him again but two bandits grabbed me by the shoulders and threw me hard n the ground, away from their leader and away from Luffy.  
“Boss isn't one to have mercy. Not even on little kids or little girls, get out of here. You seem like a nice girl, wouldn't want anything happen to you.”

My view was blocked and the bandits were circled around Luffy and their Boss in such a way that my small body couldn't reach them.Not again. So I ran. I ran in search of someone that I knew that could help Luffy. I ran at the port. 

I was never so happy to see Shanks ship anchored at the port. Or Shanks happy face.of course it fell the moment he saw me. 

“Renge-chan, what happened to you?”  
“Who did this?”  
“You're bleeding.”

Huh, I didn't even noticed that I was bleeding. But sure enough my elbow and knee were bleeding. They were bleeding so much as if you fell off the bike multiple times trying to learn how to ride it for the first time.  
“It's okay it doesn't hurt,” I answered once I caught my breath “but Luffy is in trouble. The bandits came back and they started to insult you and Luffy couldn't take it so he talked back to them and they didn't like it and now the are hurting him really bad, please Shanks, help him!”  
“Hey, Ren-chan, of course we are gonna help him. You just need to calm down and show us where he is. Can you do that?”

I nodded my head and I blinked my tears away. I put on a brave face and told the pirates to follow me to show them where Luffy was. They followed without a word. They liked Luffy, of course they would help. There was never a doubt. Not this time.  
Finall, after what seemed like an eternity, we arrived at the spot where I last left Luffy with the bandits. Makino has arrived too with Mayor Wood-Slap who was trying to resolve all this without coming to a fight.  
“So, this is why no one greeted us when we arrived. What's the matter Luffy, I thought your fists were as strong as pistols!”  
“Now is not the time for that,” I whispered.

“Pirate, why are still here? Are you going to clean this whole town this time?”  
He was mocking him. The bandit was mocking him and it made me mad. I clenched my tiny fists. Like this I couldn't do anything. Even if I was an adult, I don't think I could've done something. I was always small and couldn't punch someone but people laughing at my friends. That was a thing always made me mad.That didn't change and it won't change no matter how many times I'm gonna die and reborn.

“If you come any closer we'll have to open fire, you coward.”  
Shanks didn't stop advancing. Only unti some bandit was pointing a gun at his head. I knew that he wasn't worried. Why would he be when he had his crew behind him?  
“Didn't you hear, pirate?”  
“Well, now that you pulled out your gun, I guess, we'll have to fight.”  
“Huh?”

The bandit din't have time to say anything. In less than a second Lucky was behind his captain with his gun out and shooting at the bandit. The mountain bandit fell.I knew they were amazing, but this was ridiculous.I didn't have time to see Lucky when he moved next to his captain.

“That was dirty!!!”  
“Dirty, don't make us laugh! We're pirates.”  
“Shut up, this is none of your business!!”  
“Listen well bandits,” Shanks was serious now. Which was scary.”You can whip food or sake at me or even spit on me, I'll laugh it off but I don't care what your reasons are. I won't forgive anyone who messes with my friends.”

Remember the first you watched this first episode of One Piece and saw this scene of Shanks for the first time? You probably thought, how cool. And it really was. It was like watching the first episode all over again.

And of course that wasn't all. Higuma didn't believe that Shanks and the others were able to defeat them so he sends a couple badits to attack them.  
Ben stepped forward,”I'll eal with them.”

And ih biy he did deal with them. He probably didn't eve have to use his Haki to defeat the bandits and the bandits didn't know what hit them.In less than a second the dosens of bandits where on the floor groaning in pain. Honestl, what else to expect ffrom a Yonko? They were crazy powerful.They were amazing.

Of course things don't last. So, the moment Higuma fleed wih Luffy after he threw a smoke-bomb, Shanks lost all his cool. Literally.  
“We have to find Luffy!”  
“Renge-chan is right.”

But come on I knew where he was. He was in the lake where the big Sea King made his home. The same Sea King, Kazumi named Hebi-kun.But how could I tell them with them believing me. Maybe they could use their observational Haki and feel Luffy.  
“Let's search for Luffy.” Thank you, Yasopp.”Ma-chan can you please look at Ren-chans scratches?”  
“Scratches, what scratches- Oh my. Renge-chan what happened?”  
“The bandits.”  
“Let's get inside.”

We were back at Makino's bar. Makino silently wrapping my knee and elbow. These weren't real wounds- They weren't going to scar like Luffy's scar. Thinking about it feel like such a long time ago but it was only yesterday.  
“Luffy is going to be okay.”  
“I know. Shanks is gonna save him. He is strong.”  
Makino smiled.”He is, isn't he?”

And Shanks did save him. The only bad thing was that he lost a process. Shanks remained on his boat while their doctor amputated his arm and Ben brought a crying Luffy. The moment he saw he ran at me and hugged me.I hugged him right back.

“That was scary,” said Luffy trough tears “ I thought I was gonna die.”  
“It's okay.You're okay.”

“What about the captain?” asked Makino, happy that Luffy was okay concerned about Shanks.  
“He is going to be okay.”

Shanks was okay two days later. But even if he was okay, he still needed to recover. That lasted about a week. Luffy and I spend the time with as much as we could but mostly he spent it with Makino. I swear one night I heard some noises from the bar and Makino and Shanks were strangely flustered about it so I decided the less I know about that night the better.

Finally, one sunny morning the pirates were preparing themselves to go.  
“Are you really leaving this time?”asked Luffy his favourite pirate.  
“yeah, we stayed on this Island long eough. It's time to move on. Are you sad about it?”  
“A little but I won't force you to take me with you. I'll become a pirate on my own.”  
“I wouldn't take you with me, even if you begged me,” teased Shanks “You don't have what it takes to make a pirate.”  
“Yes,I do!! One day I'll find myself my own crew much better than yours. We'll find the biggest treasure, we'll find One Piece and then I'll become the Pirate King!!!”

Heh, no doubt he can do this.Especially with the he gathers.  
“Well, then I'm gonna give you this hat and bring it back to me when you become big. This hat is my favourite hat, so take care of it for me.”  
I smiled. This was a very touching moment.

I expected Shanks to just go ahead on his ship and set sail but he didn't. Instead he turned to me.  
“Behind every great there is a great first mate. What do you say anchor?”  
“Of course Renge is gonna be my first mate! Will you?”  
“umm, i don't know, maybe...”  
He gave me a look. A look that I never can say no to him. “Ugh, fine. I'm gonna be the first mate.”  
“Well, every first mate needs to protect their captain,” said Shanks while searching for somthing in his pocket.” I have a feeling that he is gonna be a handful.”  
Finally, he finds what he is searching for. A small stilleto knife. It looked really small in Shanks' hands but when I hold it, it was really big. Well, I did have small hands.  
The knife was beautiful. With a small, sharp silver blade and green handle. The handle was mesmerizing like looking at the bottom of the ocean. It was beautiful.  
“Yasopp tells me you have a great eye. Protect yourself and Luffy. And hope we'll see each other again someday.”  
I was too amazed to say something. I nodded my head in thanks and hoped that he got it. 

The other pirates were already waiting for their captain on the ship.With his cloak fluttering behind him, he joined his crew.  
I was happy that I met this crew of pirates. They were amazing.They were great. And no matter what happens, I'll keep my promise and contiue to protect Luffy. Apparently my new captain.  
Wait a second. If I'm the first mate wielding knife in Luffy's crew, where does that leave Zoro? Am I a Mary Sue? I don't want to be a Mary Sue!!!


End file.
